The wolf and the neko
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is a middle class neko who spends his days working at Jerry's diner. Tyki is part of the wolf clan Noah and a high class doctor. What will happen when the head of the Noah finds out that Tyki has taken to a 'lower' class neko? Only time shall tell. (Tyki x Allen) (Occasional violence) (Non-con[?])


**AN: So I came up with this idea talking to a friend about an rp plot for wolf tyki x neko allen. I think allen is the most adorable neko ever. Tyki is a predator and is gonna eat the poor neko. They can shape shift into their animals but most of the time dont. They just have animal ears and tails. **

Standing in front of the full length mirror that was built in his closet door Allen checked his reflection. He wore short black shorts, a white sort of form fitting t-shirt with a logo of Jerry's Diner on the back and a pair of small black shoes that looked a little like convers but not exactly. Tying his long white hair back in a ponytail Allen turned his head from side to side to make sure his hair was done properly.

Upon his head sat two very real fluffy white cat ears, swaying lazily behind him was a fluffy white cat tail. He wished he could find a comfortable way to hide his tail away because kids tended to pull on the extra appendage when he walked by the tables in the diner, and some perverted old men tended to play with it which left Allen rather uncomfortable since, like with most hybrids, his tail was one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Now ready for work Allen picked his small black messenger back putting it on over his shoulder leaving his room closing the door behind him. Walking to the front door of his apartment he picked up his cellphone and keys that waited for him on the breakfast bar near the front door. The walk to the diner was a short one since his apartment building was only a few blocks away from the diner he worked at.

Walking into the diner Allen greeted Jerry the owner and chef of the diner. Jerry enthusiastically returned the greeting as he was in the kitchen prepping for the day. Heading to the back office Allen set his bag down in a cubby before heading back to the front tying his black waist apron on. He started off by wiping down the tables even though he had wiped them down last night before closing the diner. Once the tables were cleaned to perfection Allen began stocking the straws as well as the napkin holders that ever on all the tables and on the breakfast bar top. With everything set up and fresh coffee brewing Allen changed the sign on the door from Closed to Open.

The sun was barely starting to rise slowly painting the sky beautiful shades of pink, purple and orange. Since there weren't any customers, most people were probably asleep or just waking up and getting ready for work, Allen stood behind the counter watching the sun rise. Allen's ears perked up when the bell on the door rang alerting him that someone had just walked in. It wasn't too surprising when a group of four elder men walked in sitting at the counter. Allen had already started to pour the men's coffee making each the way the men preferred their coffee setting them on the counter. The neko didn't even have to ask the men what they wanted since they had been regulars for years now and always ordered the same thing. In truth Allen didn't even need to tell Jerry who was already making their food. When the food was ready Allen set the plays on the counter in front of the men.

The bell rang again making Allen look to the door to see who had walked in. Walking in looking around a little curious was a man who had to be close to his thirties. His skin was a sort of dark tan, his hair was long, dark and curly pulled back in a low ponytail. His golden eyes locked with Allen's silver ones before he smirked at the neko. Turning, the man walked to a booth over in the corner near the windows. Gracefully the man slid into the seat looking to the neko again who seemed to be frozen behind the counter watching the man. Finally Allen snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. Picking up a menu Allen walked over to the table smiling at the man as he set the menu and a napkin with silverware inside on the table.

"Good morning. My name is Allen, I'll be your server this morning. Is there anything I can get you to drink while you look over the menu?" Allen asked sweetly as he continued to smile at the man who was a hybrid like him. But he was sure the man was a dog or maybe a wolf hybrid not a cat. Wolf seemed more fitting to the man as he had a predatory gleam in his golden eyes as he continued to smirk at the neko.

"I'd like a coffee, two sugars please." The man responded his smooth velvety voice made Allen blush finally breaking eye contact with the man. Now that Allen could look away he noticed the man was wearing dark blue scrubs. So he was a nurse... no a doctor. A doctor seemed more befitting of the man, he seemed more high class. If he really was high class like he appeared what was he doing in a small little diner nowhere near the hospital? Quickly spinning around keeping his tail close to his body so it didn't hit anyone Allen scurried back behind the counter. Getting a clean saucer and cup out the neko filled the classic white diner coffee cup up adding two sugars before carrying it over to the table setting it in front of the man.

"Thank you cutie~." The man said smiling up at Allen which made the neko's cheeks flush red as he stared at the man with the golden eyes. The man found the blush quite adorable on the neko.

"I...uh... D-do you know what you would like to order or do you need more time?" Allen asked a little timid his ears turned back a little. Plenty of creepy old men had hit on him but it was the first time a young handsome man had done so.

"Aw its so cute how you stutter when flustered~. Hm, what would you recommend me to try little neko~?" Allen's eyes narrowed a little as the man called him neko. He hated being called that. Yes he was a neko but that wasn't his name. It was about as rude as calling some man, human.

"All the food is really good. If there is something you want but don't see on the menu Jerry might be able to make it for you." Allen said as polite as ever. He was always polite even when mad. Though he rarely got mad.

"Well there is something I would like to try but isn't on the menu, though I doubt the chef can make it for me~." The man replied in a more seductive tone as he looked Allen up and down. The look and comment made Allen take a small step back. "Well anyway, I will have the breakfast sample platter." Tyki added on noting the neko's sudden discomfort. Allen wrote down the order before walking behind the counter again handing Jerry the ticket.

"You alright sweetheart? That guy givin' you trouble?" Jerry asked quietly as he looked to the man in the booth out of the corner of his eyes. The man was watching Allen with a curious expression. He couldn't help but admire the neko's slender legs, the porcelain looking skin, his legs were toned, clearly the neko was somewhat athletic. Of course the wolf's golden eyes trailed from the perfect legs up to that perfect cute backside with the swaying tail. The mesmerizing tail swayed a little happy as he talked to the chef.

"No its fine. I'll be alright." Allen replied giving Jerry a reassuring smile as he watched the owner cook.

"Where is Lavi by the way? He is almost an hour late." Jerry pointed out noting the red head was late to work yet again.

"I don't know. I will call him after the table ten gets his food if he isn't here by then." Allen said his tail flicking in annoyance that his friend was late again. Though at least it was during the breakfast shift not the dinner shift when it got really busy. Taking the plate from Jerry Allen started to carry it over to the table but first he almost ran right in to his red headed friend who was trying to rush to the back office. "Geez Lavi! You're running late then you almost make me drop my order!" Allen scolded the red head as he had managed to dodge the near collision holding the plate off to the side so it was safe.

"Sorry Al! Sheryl shut off my alarm on accident this morning." Lavi said holding up his hands apologetically.

"Sheryl? He stayed over? Honestly Lavi... what about his wife?" Allen whispered the last part looking to his best friend a little worried and a lot disappointed.

"She is out of the country for a while." Lavi replied smiling.

"Lavi... what about his daughter?" Allen asked worried for the poor teen girl who was caught in the middle of all this without even knowing it was going on.

"She was over at a friends house for the night. That's the only reason he was able to visit me. He would never leave Road alone. He loves her more than cats love catnip...oh... sorry my bad..." Lavi added on the apology when he saw Allen's unamused expression.

"Whatever. Just get to work." Allen brushed past Lavi making his way over to the table setting the food down in front of the wolf. "Sorry for the wait. Here's your food. If you need anything else let me know. Would you like more coffee?" Allen's bubbly attitude was gone now but he still maintained some form of politeness.

"Sure that would be very nice cutie." The wolf replied with a smile watching Allen pick up the cup taking it back behind the counter refilling it adding two sugars again before taking the cup back to the wolf. Allen was in a bit of a mood now because he couldn't understand Lavi at all. What was the point of getting involved with a married man? He was running the risk of ruining a marriage, a family. That was selfish in Allen's opinion. It was doubtful Sheryl even loved Lavi so it really wasn't worth the risk. Also even if Sheryl did love Lavi it was unfair to cheat on his wife. If Sheryl wanted to be with Lavi so bad he should get a divorce not be unfaithful.

Lavi joined Allen behind the counter since there wasn't anything to do but watch the customers. He could tell that Allen was unhappy with him so he didn't really speak to Allen. Watching the customers allowed Lavi to notice the wolf watching the neko who was too busy cleaning to notice. Allen was good at that, cleaning, always busying himself to avoid things. Lavi watched the wolf sigh heavily when his meal was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. After his call ended the wolf stood up dropping some money on the table before heading out. Tapping Allen's shoulder Lavi got the neko's attention pointing the the now empty table. Allen set the cloth he had been using to clean down on the counter behind the breakfast bar heading over to the table. Setting the cup and saucer on top of the plate he looked down noting how much the wolf left behind. The wolf had left one hundred dollars on the table and that was way over how much the meal was worth. There was a note written on the napkin telling Allen to keep the change.

That was the biggest tip Allen had ever made! Surely the man was mocking him for being middle class working in a diner living off tips and minimum wage. Well a little over minimum wage. Allen was a bit of a workaholic working from before the diner opened until after it closed. He didn't have anything else to do but work not that he minded really. All the hours allowed Allen to make a good income. After cleaning the table Allen split the one hundred dollars with the diner in half, he didn't need all that extra money. The rest of the day was rather uneventful it was the same as any other day really. It was a little boring sometimes having the same routine but Allen would survive the boredom.


End file.
